


Miraculously Bound: Origins

by ShinyAitch2001



Series: Miraculously Bound [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Nooroo Needs a Hug (Miraculous Ladybug), POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Save Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), So basically this is a universe where the Miraculous bind themselves to the souls of the users, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyAitch2001/pseuds/ShinyAitch2001
Summary: The beginning of all the superhero shenanigans in Paris. Featuring the perspectives of Wang Fu, Nooroo, Tikki, and Plagg!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Miraculously Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Nooroo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just some backstory for a little AU I'm doing that will eventually lead to a fic in this universe that is post Season 3 and all of it's respective highlights and bullshit.
> 
> I have a good chunk of this already written so I'll be updating this every Friday until Origins are done. The only things in this universe that I'm writing will be the things that are different. Everything else pretty much happens the same.

"But Master!" The Butterfly Kwami pleaded in alarm, "The Miraculous aren't supposed to be used for evil or selfish purposes! The consequences can be-"

Nooroo's new wielder slammed his foot on the ground, startling the kwami into silence. "I must have that absolute power!" Gabriel shouted, "Your miraculous is mine, I am your master now! And you will obey me!"

Nooroo could only look on in despair as he was ordered to give his transformation phrase. His abilities were going to be used for evil, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" His new master shouted with glee.

As Nooroo felt the magic pull him towards the brooch, the kwami couldn't help but pity the man who now wore it. The darkness Nooroo could feel in Gabriel's soul as the magic bound the Kwami to it was suffocating. 

His new master didn't seem to care about the consequences of abusing a miraculous that specializes in empathy. The small God could only hope that by the time Gabriel discovers what his choices will lead to, it won't be too late.


	2. Wang Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision had to be made quickly, but was it the right choice?

Wang Fu stared grimly at the most powerful items the last Miracle Box had to offer. The earrings of the Ladybug, and the ring of the Black Cat.

The butterfly has been activated for the first time in decades, at least to his knowledge. As much as it was a relief for Wang to know that the Butterfly miraculous wasn't forever lost, or destroyed. He also felt some dread and regret, as poor Nooroo was being used for evil purposes.

The butterfly may be a great ally, but it also makes a formidable foe. Which was why he needed to entrust the Ladybug and Cat to those worthy to wear them. The old man couldn't help but feel more guilt than hope for this decision. It was his own mistake that lost the Butterfly, Peacock, as well as so many other Miraculous jewels.

For more than a century he had searched for the two brooches, and now that one has been activated. It was too risky to transform himself due to his age and bad back. So now Wang has to throw the responsibility of his mistake onto two kind strangers. 

It didn't help that the wielders he chose were still children, they were the only ideal auras that he sensed in such short notice. He hoped that he made the right choice. Because if Wang misjudged the strength of this butterfly user. If these children get overwhelmed or have their identities exposed before they can hone their skills.

Then Wang might as well be sentencing these innocent souls and the universe to death.


	3. Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki knows how important it is to purify Akumas as fast as possible.  
> She also knows that it's a bad idea to rush in choosing those to wear a Miraculous, especially her earrings and Plaggs ring.  
> While her new chosen is young, she seems nice and is obviously creative.  
> And now she's trapped in a cup.

Tikki knew that she would be entrusted to someone to be the next Ladybug. Kwamis didn't have to be active outside of the Miracle box to feel Nooroo's powers being awakened with a dark energy.

Although Tikki was nervous about how rushed the decision was, she also understood that there was no time for the proper assignment of the Miraculous. The Butterfly was too dangerous in the wrong hands, especially when the goals of this new user were unknown.

But once Tikki laid eyes on her new chosen, she knew that she should have voiced her concerns when she had the chance.

The teenage girl who was apparently named Marinette, shrieked in alarm at the sight of Tikki. The girl kept rambling something odd about bugs and mice as she threw various objects at the Goddess.

The Miraculous of Creation would be given to someone who was still a child. Now Tikki has been given to a few young holders over the years, but this girl could possibly be the youngest.

Oh. And now she's trapped in a cup. Tikki can get out whenever she wants; but if it makes the girl feel better then who is she to judge.

As the Ladybug Kwami did her best to calm down the teenager to have a proper conversation with the her. Tikki couldn't help but think about how unfair this situation will be on her newest chosen Ladybug. Hiding a secret from loved ones is never easy, especially a secret this big.

Tikki wanted to explain more, especially how dangerous it is if the earrings are taken. Sadly there wasn't enough time for that, the Butterfly has already created a currently rampaging champion.

Marinette was still unsure about becoming Ladybug, which was understandable. She stared into Tikki's eyes, full of vulnerability and anxiety. "What if I'm not a good enough hero Tikki?"

The Kwami only gave the girl a gentle smile. "Trust yourself Marinette," Tikki said as she floated a bit closer, "Just say 'Spots On'"

Marinette didn't hide her confusion, "Spots on?"

That was the moment Tikki felt the magic pull her to her new chosen's soul. The Goddess could feel the girl's fear, doubt, confusion, but at the same time the willingness to help others.

 _This soul is perfect, Master chose well. Especially with how much pressure he was under._ Tikki thought as she used her power to create the ideal suit for her new Ladybug. Maybe she should have trusted Master Fu more with his decision.

She also wondered how Plagg was handling his new Black Cat, the Stinky Sock was always protective of his kittens. No matter how much he'd deny it out loud.


	4. Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg just woke up from a nap.  
> The first thing he sees? A random kid in a room that's way to big to not belong to a rich person. He's compared to a genie, and can't find something to snack on.
> 
> At least the kid is entertaining.

Now as happy as Plagg was to get out of that stuffy box for once, he couldn't help but take note of how young this new black cat is. He never really got why his Sugar Cube would always get so worked up about it. Sure the time limit thing could be a pain to put up with, but neither of them usually had to deal with the timer for more than a year. This will just have to be one of those exceptions. 

The kid looked at him in awe, "Wow! Like a Genie in the lamp."

Granted it's not like the old man had much time to make a choice before the person who had Nooroo made their first move.

"I met him once, so he grants wishes. Not really a big deal, the name's Plagg. Nice to meet you." Now that introductions are over and done with, Plagg can explore. 

As Plagg looked around the kid's room, he noticed that this kid was probably rich or something. Why else would he have a bedroom that's only missing a kitchen to pretty much be a small house. Maybe the kid can get him some Camembert? The Kwami hoped so.

"I still don't know what you're doing here," the kid said after he managed to catch Plagg in his hands.

Plagg had done this so many times that he could explain it in his sleep. "I'm a Kwami. I grant superpowers. Your's is the power of destruction. Got it?" The kid shook his head, his face was hilarious though. "Good."

Plagg was always happy with the straightforwardness of his powers, the less complicated ones are the easiest to explain. "As soon as you put that ring on and transform you'll become a superhero." The kid was still paying attention to Plagg as the small God continued exploring. "This isn't a one and done deal either so until you call it quits I connect to your soul to help you adjust to your powers." Ooh, that looks entertaining, "Your special superpower is called Cataclysm, you can destroy anything you touch with that so you should probably be careful."

The boy looked at Plagg like he was holding the moon, only to deflate into a more restrained expression. "But what good is a superhero if he can't even leave his own house?" The kid asked, not bothering to hide his frustration.

So he was stuck at home huh? Plagg will definitely have to fix that. "No good at all, but that can all change if you want it to." Plagg wasn't looking at the blonde, but the Kwami felt it when the ring was put on.

Even though Plagg claims the title of the original pessimist, he couldn't help but think that the age of this new hero would be a good thing. Especially if Tikki got a young user too, she always liked to baby other people when they let her.

Although it'd be nice if this kid would let Plagg finish what he was going to say before transforming. Oh well, this will be interesting to watch.

Plagg just hoped that this kid could handle whatever was thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading :)


End file.
